


your heart got a story with mine (and I'm still falling for you)

by buzzbug82



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, implied chanbaek, mention of Do Kyungsoo | D.O, mention of Kim Minseok | Xiumin, mention of Lay, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbug82/pseuds/buzzbug82
Summary: There were times when Junmyeon thought if it’s better if he distance himself and let Sehun spread his wings bigger, wider; and watch over him from afar.But he's too selfish for the both of them.Meanwhile, Chanyeol was having a crisis. "He came into my room, drunk, stroke my hair and called me ‘son’!”[inspired by Radio Star - episode 651 with EXO]
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 278





	your heart got a story with mine (and I'm still falling for you)

There were times when Junmyeon thought if it’s better if he distance himself and let Sehun spread his wings bigger, wider; and watch over him from afar.

Wouldn’t it be better that way? Sehun has been in the entertainment business since he was at a very young age. He has been working hard until now, and doesn't he proved his loyalty enough? Wouldn’t it be better that Sehun experience things outside the group? Outside Junmyeon? Fall in love, have a heartbreak, all that stuff that comes with youth?

To Junmyeon, this maknae of his, who owned his heart and his whole being, deserves nothing but the best. For all his success and achievements, Junmyeon had been proud of calling him “my Sehunnie”. 

“Are you guys awake?” 

Junmyeon opened his eyes and glanced at where the voice came from, where Jongdae’s head had popped through the door. 

“We’re planning to order delivery for lunch. What do you two want?” Since Kyungsoo and Minseok got enlisted, Jongdae and Jongin had dutifully took over the kitchen business in attending the groceries and getting meals for everyone when they have no schedules. They collectively agreed their leader was hopeless at housework and told him to stay away from making a mess of the kitchen.

Sehun, who was lying beside him with his phone, perked up and raised a hand like an obedient student. “One jajangmyeon!”

Junmyeon groaned and hid his face in Sehun’s neck. “Don’t talk about delicious food, I work so hard to maintain the abs.” 

Another head popped under Jongdae’s. “But you have to eat something! Come on, I’ll order something healthy for you, you’ll eat right?” It was Baekhyun; trying to make the leader eat despite his protest again. But Junmyeon couldn’t have the heart to be mad at him; he knew Baekhyun was just concerned about him. 

Junmyeon stared at Baekhyun with stars in his eyes. Baekhyun chuckled at him. “I think the delivery will arrive in thirty minutes. After you guys finish your cuddling session, come down and let’s eat together. ”

Jongdae rolled his eyes and shoved Baekhyun over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

When the two were out of sight, Sehun relaxed again and leaned his cheek on Junmyeon’s red hair. They were both in Sehun’s bed, in Sehun’s room, stretching and draping themselves upon each other lazily. It was three days before their comeback would be release, and they were enjoying the calm before the storm. 

With fingers subtly drumming over Sehun’s naked chest, Junmyeon thought about there were no other people outside the group who had the privilege of having Sehun’s affection like this and wondered.

“Sehun-ah, don’t you want to go on like-- dates?”

The youngest man raised an eyebrow. “Does hyung want to go on a date? Well, we have no schedule tomorrow so I guess we can go somewhere.”

Junmyeon swallowed, his fingers moved down to grip the edge of Sehun’s waistband tightly. “No, I mean--”

Back then, Sehun made excuses how he was still too young and have no interest in dating or girls when they’re already so busy making their debut and working hard to make their group's name known to the nation. They left it at that, assuming when the right time comes, Sehun would trust them enough to tell them about his crush. Junmyeon himself was busy with his own relationship and trying to be a good leader and expand his resume. A couple of years later, Sehun gathered the members in the privacy of their shared bedroom, and came out. He explained how he didn’t-- _couldn’t_ have feelings for girls the same way he has feelings for boys with trembling voice and cold hands. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo were the first to hug him, followed by the rest of the members, saying how brave he was and how proud they were-- and for the rest of the night for the first time in years; they had a sleepover all crammed into the two queen beds they had pushed together. 

It was way too small for all of them and it was too hot and they all woke up sweaty and tangled, but it was still one of the best memories in Junmyeon’s heart as a group.

It was also the same night when Junmyeon told his maknae about his preferences with both genders and about his relationship with certain people-- a secret that only some (older) members were trusted with.

Sehun noticed his pause and put down his phone, turning to his side to look at Junmyeon. “What do you mean?”

Wouldn’t it be better if Sehun could experience things that comes with youth? Go on dates or have flings with tall, handsome older man who would definitely adore his precious maknae? Falls in love with someone? 

_Someone who isn’t Junmyeon?_

But he never voiced it out. 

Because this moment-- where they’re lying pressed close with arms around each other, noses touching, his head resting on Sehun’s broad shoulders-- forget the group members; how could he even let someone else have it?

He’s just selfish like that. 

“Nothing,” Junmyeon sighed. “Let’s go eat, you know if we’re late, Chanyeol will barge in and kick us out of the bed.”

Sehun snorted and sat up, pulling Junmyeon with him.

Ah, really. Kim Junmyeon is one selfish man.

* * *

He woke up with a sudden jolt; and looked around the dark and silent room. There was a pile of laundry sitting on the floor beside the bed, and his opened luggage was left unattended near his study desk. He tried listening to any noise outside the hallways but all he heard was the loud ticking of the clock. With fuzzy mind, Junmyeon picked up his phone from the bedside drawer and looked at the time. It was still too early for the sun to rise.

Throwing aside the blanket, he stepped out of his room and wandered to the bedroom at the other side of the hall and pushed the door open. The room was empty and cold.

Scratching his head, he let out a small yawn and dragged his feet to the second hall. There was a small light coming through the crack of the door from one of the rooms where Junmyeon could still hear Chanyeol playing computer games.

“You’re still not sleeping?” Junmyeon lightly pushed the door open. Chanyeol looked up from his screen for a moment to acknowledge him and went back to his games.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Chanyeol replied. “Better use the time to beat Kyungsoo’s record.”

“We still have a schedule tomorrow, don’t forget.”

Chanyeol waved a hand dismissively.

“And tomorrow, please tell me what time he comes back tonight.”

Chanyeol stopped playing, took off his headphone and gave Junmyeon an understanding smile. “Sure, hyung. You can go to sleep now.”

Junmyeon nodded and said good night before closing the door and went back to his room.

When Junmyeon came down to the kitchen the next morning, he was greeted by Jongdae shoving a cup of coffee in front of his face. “Good morning, here you go.”

Junmyeon thanked him, watching as the members gathered around the dining table having light breakfast (well, except for Baekhyun. He had a large plate of sandwiches and pancakes in front of him). 

The eldest looked around the dining hall counting every head.

Chanyeol seemed to know what he’s looking for and gestured silently to the front room. Junmyeon turned and saw Sehun in plain white shirt, a black Louis Vuitton short and messy hair; lying miserably on the couch, an arm slung around his closed eyes. Junmyeon trudged across the room, leaning over the back of the couch and gently lifted Sehun’s arm.

“Headache?”

Sehun groaned and took hold of Junmyeon’s hand, putting it on his warm forehead. Junmyeon lightly rubbed his temples. “That feels good… don’t stop,”

He smiled faintly and hover the coffee cup close to Sehun’s nose, tempting him. “Drink this and go have a shower. What time did you finish filming? I told you not to drink too much last night.”

“I can beat this hangover in half an hour,” Sehun said stubbornly, cracking an eye open to look up at Junmyeon. He was almost melted by that gaze. “Besides, they were the ones who suggested to go out drinking after the filming, I can’t be rude to my sunbaenims.”

“Of course not,”

Sehun nuzzled his face into his hand before sitting up, carefully took the cup of coffee from Junmyeon’s hand and sipped. He sighed blissfully before getting up, circled the couch to put his arm around Junmyeon’s shoulders and leaned down to peck him at the corner of his mouth. “Thank you, hyung.”

“You’re welcome,” Junmyeon replied and went to join the other members at the kitchen while Sehun went upstairs back to his room.

He was just about to sit and received another cup of coffee when Chanyeol interjected. “By the way, did you guys know Sehun has a weird habit lately?”

Jongin shrugged. “Elaborate?”

“Sehunnie came back at four last night and came to my room.” He glanced at Junmyeon, and Junmyeon nodded appreciatively. So Chanyeol remembered what he asked for last night.

Jongdae looked up from his task of putting aside the breakfast for Sehun and raised an eyebrow. “Why did he go to your room?”

“I don’t know, but he was so loud when he came back yesterday, so I quickly turn off my PC and went to bed, pretending to sleep. He came into my room, drunk and stroke my hair and called me ‘son’!”

The rest of the members blinked before letting out a huge laughter. Jongdae laughed the loudest; but Baekhyun was hitting the table noisily with his fist and almost spilled the coffee on Jongin’s sleeve. 

“I mean, I’m not afraid of our maknae but that was fucking scary. I almost thought he got possessed by a father spirit or something,”

Baekhyun snorted after apologizing to Jongin. “Yeah, right.”

“It’s true! Wait until he comes home drunk again and stop by your room and start calling you ‘son’! You will be creep out as well!”

“Why did you pretend to sleep then?” Jongin asked, curious.

“… I can’t let him catch me playing games until morning.”

Junmyeon stared at the tall man. “Are you saying you’re more afraid of Sehun than your hyung?”

Chanyeol stared back at him. “No offense, but yeah.”

Another round of laughter filled the dining hall.

* * *

The six of them were in various states of position at the lounge room; Chanyeol was lying spread eagle on the floor, Baekhyun was on his side using Chanyeol’s thigh as pillow and was already snoring, Jongin was sitting at the edge of the couch with his forehead resting on his knees, Jongdae sat on the floor with his head on the tabletop staring into nothing, while Sehun took over the other couch lying motionlessly with his eyes closed. Junmyeon’s eyes swept around the room, and felt his heart dropped a little.

“Let’s go, come on everyone, please walk just a little bit to your rooms and sleep,” he held Jongin’s shoulders and gently pulled him up. “I understand everyone is tired, but you’ll feel more tired like this tomorrow. Go to your rooms and get into beds.” Then he shook Baekhyun’s shoulders as the man jolted out of sleep. “Go upstairs and sleep,”

One by one, the younger members slowly got up and silently make their way upstairs to their own bedrooms. Junmyeon didn’t even remind them to clean up before bed-- he knew they were already too tired for that. They got two hours before they have to be awake again anyway.

Admittedly, they were having fun and felt very happy with their recent explosive comeback. Intentionally skipping the award shows, they tried hard to do as many things they can do to promote their new music that involved their fans so they could see their EXO-Ls’ smiling and glowing faces instead of tear-streaked cheeks. Those smiles and fan-chants were enough of a reward for all their hard work.

But exhaustion was undeniable, and Junmyeon couldn’t do anything about that except reminding the members to take care of their health and get enough rest. 

The next morning, he was awake by Jongin calling his name, reminding him they got early morning schedule.

“How about the other?” Junmyeon muttered, quickly searching for fresh clothes to wear. Jongin wrinkled his nose at the state of his hyung’s room, but he ignored them.

“I’m just about to wake up Sehun,” Jongin replied, walking out of the room to go to the room across Junmyeon’s. He didn’t bother to knock as he strolled in and went to the side of the bed.

“I don’t want to get up,” Sehun’s muffled voice was heard under all the blanket he managed to wrapped around him during the night. 

“You have no choice, now wake up before the manager arrives,” Jongin pulled the blanket for a few times before trying to roll the maknae out of his blanket cocoon. 

Sehun whined loudly. “Five more minutes,” 

Jongin, endlessly patient-- rolled his eyes and pushed him one last time. “Five minutes and no more,” he walked out of the room and ran downstairs to get ready himself. 

Junmyeon finished cleaning up in a record time and made a stop at Sehun’s room, where the younger man had managed to untangle himself and looked at him with bleary eyes and a pouty mouth. Sometimes Junmyeon regretted agreeing to separate their bedroom because he was deprived of that handsome face first thing in the morning, but he reminded himself that this was him trying to be selfless and not keeping Sehun all to himself.

“I’m tired,”

Junmyeon smiled softly. “I know,”

Sehun nodded, scratched his head and looked at the time on his phone. “I’ll be downstairs in ten minutes.”

Junmyeon snatched a cap from Sehun’s bedside table to hide his own messy hair. “Okay,”

He was just about to climb down the stairs when Baekhyun appeared, yawning loudly as he slide beside him. 

“Do you miss him?”

Confused, Junmyeon glanced at the mop of grey-blond hair. “Miss whom?”

Baekhyun looked at him as if he was stupid, and shrugged. “Never mind,” he said. They reached the kitchen and watched others trying to chug as many coffees as they can before their manager arrive to whisk them away. “By the way, it’s not considered selfish when the feelings are mutual.”

Junmyeon pretended not to hear.

* * *

It was a few days later when they finally got a couple of days of rest. It was a few days of precious unwinding time before their hectic schedule begin again.

“I’m taking my medicine now, please don’t come near me or wake me up unless there’s fire,” Jongdae said, glaring at the rest of the members minus Baekhyun. The man had completely locked himself in the bedroom, refusing to mingle and immersed himself with playing games. He only came out when he needs to eat and Chanyeol had obediently bring him all his meals.

Jongdae swallowed a couple of pills for his cold and dragged his feet upstairs to his room.

“Do you want to bet that even with all these precautions, one of us will catch his cold anyway?” Jongin asked rhetorically. He was already dressed in his comfortable clothes for dancing, a coat in hand, ready to go to the studio. 

“What fun is in bet when we all know that’s going to happen?” Chanyeol shrugged, searching everywhere for his gloves and scarf. 

Sehun came out of the kitchen with two cups of steaming coffee, hair down in flat and looking warm in a pair of hoodies and joggers. He glanced at the two of them with deadpanned face. “What bet? And where are you two going?”

“I wanted to bet if one of us would catch Jongdae-hyung’s cold after this, but we already know that is gonna happen,” Sehun immediately agreed. “I’m going to the studio for self-practice. And then I’m out to meet some friends,” He gestured patiently to Chanyeol who was still trying to turn the house upside down searching for his scarf, after he found his gloves in the pocket of his coat. “And Chanyeol-hyung is driving me there on his way back home.”

“Okay,” Sehun nodded and side-stepped Chanyeol before circling the couch, where Junmyeon had been sitting at the couch all these time, watching the scene silently. Sehun passed him a cup and sat beside him, casually throwing an arm around his shoulders. 

Junmyeon finally took pity on Chanyeol and pulled the scarf he had been eyeing from under the table and dangled it in front of everyone. “Chanyeol-ah, is this yours?”

“Yes! Finally!” The tall man gratefully took the scarf and paused, taking in the domestic sight of Junmyeon and Sehun and almost rolled his eyes. “Thanks, see you two later.”

Leaving the pair alone, Chanyeol and Jongin walked out of the house and went to the garage where their cars were parked; Chanyeol mumbling to himself. “Seriously, sometimes I thought I have another parents at the dorm…” and made Jongin clutching his stomach to hold his laugh.

* * *

“Hi,”

Junmyeon looked up from his phone and saw Chanyeol and Baekhyun sitting at the lounge sharing a blanket, watching a movie. They both waved a pair of pepero stick at him as greeting.

“Good work today, hyung.” Baekhyun smiled sweetly at him, gesturing to the free space beside him and patted the blanket. There’s still enough space for another person to snuggle in. “I can’t wait to see the show and hear you sing.”

“Thank you,” Junmyeon took off his coat and sat beside Baekhyun, legs pressing close for warmth while Chanyeol shoved a pepero stick into his mouth. He tried not to choke while biting it. “How was your day?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “Nothing much, but Chanyeol went to his studio this morning.”

“Inspirations can’t wait,” Chanyeol munched loudly; something that Kyungsoo would hate and earn Chanyeol a smack on the head.

Each member has their own passions and ambitions aside from being in the group, and Junmyeon would support and fight to the end of the earth for each of the members to experience and do what they like to do.

He smiled as he glanced at how Baekhyun subtly put his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder and stood up to give them some privacy. “By the way, where’s everyone else?”

“Jongdae is asleep already, Jongin has a shooting and Sehun is out meeting a friend.”

Grabbing his coat, he looked over at the clock. It was one in the morning. His musical rehearsal had to run late because he couldn’t fit in his schedule with the practice and the comeback; he really felt sorry for the other casts.

“Tell me when he comes back,”

Baekhyun looked at him, puzzled. But Chanyeol just nodded absent-mindedly. “Understood,”

But before Junmyeon could get to the stairs to his room, they heard the front door being unlocked, as someone ran into the shoe rack and the trio chuckled as they heard the person cursed loudly and the door slammed in a loud BANG.

“Ah, speak of the devil.” Chanyeol said. Sehun came stumbling into the room looking dangerously good looking, despite his ruffled hair and the strong scent of alcohol wafting from his clothes.

“Welcome home,” Baekhyun grinned and offered a pepero stick. Sehun walked past Junmyeon and happily bite into the cookie, and patted Baekhyun’s head.

“Good son,”

Chanyeol laughed loudly when Baekhyun’s jaw figuratively dropped to the ground. Then Sehun turned to him and he immediately stopped.

“Bad son,”

It was Baekhyun’s turn to laugh.

“Oh my god, we’re not your sons and you’re younger than us, what the fuck?” Chanyeol forcefully pushed Sehun by the shoulders when the younger man reached out to pat his head as well. “Junmyeon-hyung, do something!”

Junmyeon could only grin in amusement. “What can I do? He’s drunk anyway.”

Sehun turned around when he heard Junmyeon’s voice, and his flushed face lit up. He quickly abandoned the other two and went to the leader, throwing his arms around Junmyeon’s smaller frame and pressed his nose to his neck.

“Jagiya…”

Junmyeon’s body froze, his eyes quickly darted towards the couch. Baekhyun was blinking owlishly but not shocked, and Chanyeol was trying not to grin but failing.

“Urmm, Sehunnie, it’s hyung.” Junmyeon tried to distract him and put his arm around the taller man’s waist.

“Hmm, jagiya. You smell so good.”

The leader was starting to blush, and over Sehun’s shoulder, he could see Baekhyun rolling his eyes at them. “Sure, only his lovely Suho-hyung smells good…”

He narrowed his eyes at the snickering duo, who didn’t have the right to talk since they were also currently in the state of lovey-dovey cuddling under the same blanket. He was just about to pull Sehun upstairs back to his own room to let him sleep off the alcohol when he jumped, suddenly feeling a pair of cold hands slipped underneath his clothes and pressed into his skin.

Junmyeon tried to ignore the goosebumps prickling on his arms; a lot of people knew how ticklish he was around his back and armpits, and Sehun’s arms has reached from the skin of his waist to his back and on the way to his shoulders, making his clothes ride up at the back. 

He was sure that from their position, both Baekhyun and Chanyeol could have a clear view of where Sehun’s hands has wandered.

“You must be so tired, jagiya. You did a good job. It’s okay, I’m here now. I'm always here for you."

Junmyeon glanced at him, incredulous. “You really are drunk. Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

Sehun looked down at him from under his eyelashes, smirking mischievously. “Yeah, let’s go to bed.”

Junmyeon shivered again for a completely different reason.

He managed to get Sehun back to his room; it was cleaner now that they were not roommates and Junmyeon wasn't there to mess up (Minseok would be so proud); but admittedly some of their things has clustered together that it doesn’t matter which room, Junmyeon could always find something of his own in Sehun’s room and vice versa. 

He was just about push Sehun into the bed and take off his shoes and tuck him to sleep when the youngest who still had his hands under the leader’s clothes, grazed a nail over his nipple and Junmyeon let out a sharp gasp.

“Yah, you have to stop. You’re drunk,”

Sehun blinked at him, tugging Junmyeon’s clothes over his head while Junmyeon tried to pull his clothes back on. “I’m not that drunk, you know that.” He leaned forward to kiss the tip of Junmyeon’s red ear. It matched his flaming red hair. “Come on, we have been so busy lately. You can’t let me wait until we’re back in LA. Besides, you’re the one who wanted to take me to bed.”

Junmyeon could only laugh. “I meant to sleep, and only sleep. Baekhyun and Chanyeol are still both downstairs, you know.”

“Let them,” Sehun quickly pulled the clothes over the leader’s head when he was distracted and closed his mouth over Junmyeon’s shoulder.

Sighing softly, Junmyeon stopped struggling and ran his fingers through Sehun’s short hair, before pulling sharply. Sehun let out a painful hiss before pouting. “No marks, I have rehearsal tomorrow.”

Sehun grumbled before hugging Junmyeon as they both stumbled into the bed together. “I really, _really_ can’t wait for LA,” he whined, hiding his face Junmyeon’s neck. “I can’t wait to have you all to myself.”

“Even with my annoying habits?” Junmyeon teased, hiding his grin on Sehun’s temple. 

Sehun pressed his lips just below Junmyeon’s ear and smiled. “I can’t wait to have _all of you all to myself_.”

The room was cold without the heating on, but they were warm together through and through. 

Junmyeon closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar scent of Sehun’s shampoo. “Me too,”

They should have at least move to change; especially since Junmyeon was already half naked and Sehun still dressed heavily in his alcohol-stink winter gears. But they were too comfortable to move, and they were still halfheartedly contemplating to carry on with Sehun’s earlier proposal. 

“Who did you meet earlier?”

Sehun shifted slightly. “Just Seung Gi-hyung,”

Junmyeon smiled. “I’m glad you’re making good friends,”

“I still prefer to hang out with you though, if only you like to drink as well.”

“I’m too old for that,”

Junmyeon felt Sehun’s breath over his hair when the younger man snorted. “You’re acting like an old fart again.”

“Yah, you’re the one who like this old fart.”

There was a pause, and Junmyeon gritted his teeth-- scolding himself for being selfish again. Why was he like this--

A finger trailed under his chin and a pair of soft eyes looked down at him with adoration. “I do,”

Junmyeon stared at him. “Do you--” he swallowed, trying to come up with the right word. It’s not fair, isn't it? He wanted Sehun to have everything, yet he ‘tied’ him down and kept him ‘my Sehunnie’ and knew that Sehun’s loyalty and love for him would never waver. 

Kim Junmyeon is one selfish bastard.

“Don’t you want to try dating other people?”

His question was met with a shocked silence. 

Junmyeon grew anxious. “Never mind, I’m being ridiculous. I’m just tired, that’s all. Let’s go to sleep now--” he sat up and moved, trying to leave the bed; but a pair of arms locked him in place. 

“What do you mean by that?” Sehun sat behind him, and Junmyeon couldn't summon the courage to turn around. “I know you're not trying to break up with me, I know you too well by now. But what was that about?”

This is it. The room was dark, and his heart was thumping madly he could barely hear his own voice. This is it. 

“It’s a pity, isn’t it,” he whispered, with the long arms around his torso keeping him grounded. “You’re still young and you already decided to… settle down. You can have anyone you want and here you are. You still haven’t experienced all that butterfly of falling in love, going on dates, fighting with your lover-- you don’t get to experience that with me and I’m scared that someday, you will think that this is not enough, and leave me.”

Sehun’s breath turned harsh. Junmyeon knew he was getting angry, and it’s rare to see the youngest got angry. But then he felt the arms around him was shaking, and realized that Sehun was actually laughing.

He whipped around, cheeks red and frowning. “What are you-- are you laughing at me?”

“I’m sorry-- I’m really sorry, hyung.” Sehun was laughing, and he was shaking his head as if Junmyeon’s confession was ridiculous. “I’m sorry but you’re being ridiculous.”

Junmyeon narrowed his eyes at Sehun’s lowered speech.

Suddenly, the pair of arms pulled him close into an embrace. “It’s ridiculous because I can’t understand why you have to worry about that. All those things you said you wanted me to experience, I’ve already did with you.”

Well, that was unexpected. “What? When?”

Sehun smiled over his cheek. “I wake up everyday falling more and more in love with you. Everyday I look at you I feel like I swallowed a bunch of butterflies. I can’t even keep my hands off of you. All those trips we had-- I thought that was our honeymoon dates?”

His cheeks heated up.

“And all those fights we had because you’re too lazy to tidy up, and me turning off your phone charger-- aren’t those just us having a couple fights?”

“I--”

“You know, Junmyeon-hyung.” Sehun settled with putting his chin on the Junmyeon’s shoulder and the elder immediately felt comforted. “I had always been jealous of your previous relationship. I had always thought that if I could get even half of the loyalty you gave him, I would be the luckiest man alive and I would never ask for anything more. That's why I wouldn't leave you alone after you broke up. And now that I have your loyalty and love, how could I easily give it to someone else?”

So that’s it. This is why the two of them work so well together. A pair of kindred spirit, they really were thinking the same thing without saying anything. And they both have no intention of letting go of each other. They have no intention of letting others get a taste of what they have with each other. Someone said _it’s not selfish when the feelings are mutual_. What a lie. 

Both of them are a pair of selfish bastards.

Junmyeon chuckled and tugged on Sehun’s coat, slipping it from the broad shoulders. Sehun raised an eyebrow in interest.

“You’re right, we don’t have to wait until LA.”

Sehun grinned widely.

* * *

When they came down to the kitchen the next morning, the rest of the members already gathered around the kitchen island as Chanyeol dramatically waved his arms around.

“It’s true, I can vouch for him,” Baekhyun raised his palm up as if swearing an oath, looking serious.

“You!” Chanyeol suddenly shouted when he saw both of them walking towards the group. “Stop coming into the room when you’re drunk and called us ‘son’! That was creepy! And stop-- _whatever it is you’re doing_ that make you look like a dad!”

Jongin was laughing hysterically, but Jongdae was polite enough to pour two cups of coffee for them before joining in. 

“Ah,” Sehun said, smiling widely. “I did that, didn’t I. Well, since you freaked out so much I guess I won’t stop then.”

Chanyeol groaned.

“You were there too, hyung?” Jongin asked, turning to Junmyeon.

“Yeah,” Junmyeon replied, too tired to join in the chaotic morning. 

“Did he call you ‘son’ too?”

Baekhyun stifled his laugh, and Chanyeol looked at Jongin in disbelief. “How could you think Sehunnie would called Junmyeon-hyung ‘son’?”

Jongin looked sheepish. “Ah, sorry. Of course not since he is a hyung and leader…”

“No, of course he wouldn't call him ‘son’ because Junmyeon-hyung is his ‘jagiya’,”

There was a beat of silent before they all laughed again, except for Junmyeon who had power walked towards Chanyeol to smack him on the head and Sehun chose to just groan into his hands. 

“I mean, that makes sense, I guess.” Jongin choked between laughter. 

“Oh god, I can’t wait to tell Kyungsoo and Minseok-hyung.” Jongdae already had his phone out. 

“I already texted Lay-hyung; he said he knew it since he caught them making out in the car last year.” Baekhyun held up his phone proudly like a trophy. “But he said the ‘son’ thing _is_ a little creepy.”

Chanyeol shrieked while dodging Junmyeon’s knuckle. “See!? I told you that's creepy!”

“And he also asked do you guys plan to adopt in the future or have a surrogate?”

Sehun looked like he was considering it and Junmyeon shouted at him. “Stop thinking!”

* * *

“When Sehun at dormitory, he really seems like a dad. Also, this happens often when I play video games. There is a specific sound when Sehun enters the dorm,”

“Ah, you mean the door?” 

“He slams the door shut when he enters.” Chanyeol nodded. 

“He does that when he’s drunk,” Gu-ra said, nodded in understanding. Jongdae also nodded in agreement, looking at Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol continued. “It happens at four or five am. When I hear that, I turn off the computer and pretend to sleep.”

“He is really like a dad!” Young Mi exclaimed. 

Chanyeol turned towards Baekhyun, and tried to mimic Sehun, stroking his neck and shoulders. “Sehun enters the room, and if I am asleep, he goes ‘son’... “

The members laughed, and the hosts were looking between Chanyeol and Sehun in disbelief. “Does it really happens?” Gok Jin asked. 

“It really happened,” Chanyeol said. Sehun tried to deny it, but the rest of the members were nodding enthusiastically and Sehun just gave up. “And I told him it’s scary when you enter, but he finds it funny. So he comes in and touches me.”

Gu-ra held up his hand and gestured to Junmyeon. “But even when he’s drunk, he doesn’t do the same to Suho right?” he tried to reason, since Junmyeon was the leader of the group.

Chanyeol was about to open his mouth and told him that Sehun called him ‘honey’ instead, but luckily his head worked faster than his mouth for once that day, and he quickly shut his mouth and looked at Junmyeon. Junmyeon calmly put down his water and stared straight into the camera.

“I sleep with my door locked.”

The hosts and members laughed again. 

-end-


End file.
